


crossing the line

by cherrykissess



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hockey, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykissess/pseuds/cherrykissess
Summary: Scott Moir has only seen Tessa Virtue as one thing: his hockey coach's daughter. Known for being a bit of a player, he's no good for anyone. Especially someone as innocent as Tessa...or so he thinks. He knows he can't have her, but he loves a good challenge. What could go wrong when Tessa becomes a member of the university's team...going face to face with Moir himself?Tessa Virtue has been hiding her subtle attraction for the captain of her father's team for as long as she can remember. Despite several attempts to catch his eye, it's led to mortification and one-sided pining. So when it comes as a surprise to Scott when she "trespasses" into his territory...it becomes a competition. A wager. They make a deal.But it may end up being a bit more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	crossing the line

“Moir, fucking pass it!” Chiddy, Scott’s best friend, shouts as his stick brushes right past his thigh with an open aim.

“Shit, hold on,” Scott slides the puck over his way before spinning out of another man’s line of sight, avoiding a collision.

With a few smooth passes and rotations around the rink, Scott’s team manages a leg up on the competition. It’s four to three and his teammates on his side are becoming antsy with every stride he takes. He practically flies across the ice when nearing the edge of the net. Luckily, Coach Virtue calls for a line change.

“I think I can make it,” Chiddy pleads with his calves, heaving out staccato-like breaths as he bends his legs, crouching.

Scott takes his precious time, digging his blades into the ice, carving out steep strides until his legs start to feel like a bowl of jello. Jiggly and loose. His hair is a ragged mess, curling up at the ends, as beads of sweat stream down his face. He’s beginning to feel dizzy, hallucinating as his fellow teammates skate circles around him. Coach doubled their practice time and it’s burning his feet. His frustration comes out in the form of an audible groan, and he can see out of the corner of his eye as his teammates follow in suit.

Practices have been unbearable recently - even though, hockey has been his whole life next to now, drinking and sex...life seems to prove to him more and more that, it _can_ get worse. Now that Tyler, one of their best players is out because of a broken hip, everything has turned to dogshit. Absolute hell. _No one can follow simple fucking directions or even execute one play...not even a goal besides himself._ _A GOAL_! In hockey of all fucking places.

His team has been undefeated for three years in a row now. They’ve played in every championship, and have carried Vancouver U’s pride and the maple leaf flag on their backs for as long as they can remember. But for Scott, that’s easy to calculate. 

It’s been about as long as he’s been in charge of carrying everyone’s weight. But now? _That’s all gone out the fucking window of a fifty story hotel._

“You alright, Captain?” Chiddy huffs, patting him on the back.

Scott’s legs start to buckle and give - He feels like relinquishing all sense of control as soon as shesteps on the ice. Who is she? She’s way cuter than any of those puck bunnies that have been coming to watch them practice in the past couple of weeks. Well, at least she's cute from the back of her. Light purple leggings cling to her round, perfect ass, and a sweep of chocolate curls dance across her lower back in the form of a ponytail.

_What is she doing on the ice? This isn’t an open session._

“Um - yeah, yeah. I'm totally fine,” Scott lies through his teeth. His discomfort bites down on the inside of his cheek, manifesting his exhaustion to moan in pain when the girl looks up to meet his stare.

_Fuck he knows her. Well, he thinks he knows that face. It’s so...familiar._

It wasn’t until her eyes found his that he ever viewed the color green _like that._

_They’re too green. The color of a dark forest. Shiny and absolutely gorgeous…_

One dark eyebrow rises in my direction. _Oh, she's checking me out?_

He breathes heavily at the sight of her. He can’t help but notice her skin. How soft it looks in her wrapped white sweater. Absolutely delectable - Her face is coated in the finest of freckles. Freckles begging to be licked, counted, and traced over and over again like stars.

His own hazel eyes focus intently on her as he maneuvers his body into the biggest douchebag stance, balancing all his weight onto his stick. It's laughable, really. 

As Coach discusses with her privately next to the boards, Scott allows himself to take his sweet time drinking her in. She stands roughly a few inches shorter than him, and he takes note that when her nerves shake, she bobs on her skates.

“If I’m intruding, I can always come back later...I don’t wish to interrupt their practice, dad,” Scott hears her apologize sweetly.

_WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE. Dad?_

“No, now is the best time, Sweetheart. Please, you’re soon going to be a part of the team as well.” Coach Virtue reasons and the girl hesitantly nods her head. She glides with him, meeting his pace until they arrive at center ice. They come face to face with the boys who ogle her up and down like she’s their next meal. It sends a shiver all the way down to her bones.

“Guys, may I have your attention?” Coach asks, clasping his hands together. Once the room falls silent, Jim wastes no time acknowledging the subject matter. 

“Thank you. You all know by now that Tyler is out and will not be back until late March. I am aware that this team hasn’t been working so well lately. The energy and fire are gone, and there is no thirst for winning. There’s a lack of trying - and it’s something that needs to change IMMEDIATELY. I figure we need something, or rather in this case... _someone new._ Fresh meat. New blood.”

Scott wasn’t aware that he was biting down on his tongue until he could feel his entire mouth pulsate. He has no idea how much longer he can hold in his thoughts, but begrudgingly he lets Coach continue.

“Someone who can bring back the spirit of true sportsmanship and a new drive into this team. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Wolves…”

“My very own daughter, Tessa Virtue,” Jim spins her, presenting her to the group with open arms. She gives a meek wave and barely whispers a tiny hello before half of the team is either drooling puddles or scoffing.

“Tessa here...has been a single skater her entire life. She’s been coached by my wife, Kate. However, fellas, she was raised playing hockey alongside her older brothers and sister so don’t get any ideas. She’s exuberant, vastly technical with how she glides across the ice, she meets age requirements and has a very tough exterior. Which will definitely come in handy, darling,” he turns to his daughter briefly. “Believe me...with nineteen boys...they’re a handful,” Coach nudges her arm, giving her a bright toothy grin, making her laugh nervously.

“I want you all to be on your best behavior, and not act like complete assholes...and I repeat, no one will touch her, capiche?”

“Capiche,” The team yells back to him except for Scott, who leans against the boards, studying her mouth, and how she presses her lips together out of embarrassment. 

“Oh, um - it’s okay,” Tessa pins a stray hair behind her ear that had been stuck to her cheek for the past five minutes, driving Scott critically insane.

“Well then...Tessa’s first official practice is Monday, and that’s that. Feel free to get to know each other better beforehand. Just treat Tess like your younger sister,” Jim bearhugs Tessa’s side before skating away. It doesn’t take too long before the sight of lust glazed eyes and pursing lips aim at her. 

“Coach is crazy if he thinks I’m going to view that girl like my sister. Unless it’s okay to bang your sister,” One guy whispers loud enough for Scott to hear. “I call dibs.”

“You’re fucking disgusting,” Chiddy shakes his head.

“What? Just look at her, she’s crazy sexy!” He says with a moan.

Scott and Chiddy can’t hold back the chuckle of annoyance they feel coming on.

“Except, she’s probably one of those virgins. Too good and pure for you, Moir," The boy smirks up at Scott. "And too hot for you, Chiddy."

“First of all, Paul, you’re the worst. Secondly, I’d be happy to let you know that I’m quite content with Liz.”

“Content isn’t living, Chiddy,” Paul wiggles his eyebrows before getting slapped in the arm. “Hey!”

Chiddy brushes him off before bumping Scott’s shoulder. “Are you going to go talk to her?”

“Maybe,” Scott ponders for a moment.

“Maybe?” 

“Coach once told me to never play with my food. I separate pain from pleasure, Chan,” Scott crosses his arms, licking his lips.

“What? Fucking ew, dude. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen her come to every game. She always sits in the nosebleeds, her nose stuck in a book. She’s the quiet type, not the kind to be getting herself involved with _you_. Especially when she’s Coach’s family,” Chiddy snorts, shaking his head before gliding over to an uncomfortable-looking Tessa - she just idles about the ice, avoiding everyone’s wandering eyes.

“I bet I’ll change your mind,” Scott calls after him. He cocks his head to the side, eyeing Tessa while her smile expands three sizes when accepting a warm hug from Chiddy.

“Sorry about them,” Chiddy gestures to the hungry boys. “They’re just thrown off that a “girl” is talented enough to play on our team, and they should be.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I mean, I’m sure I could never fill Tyler’s skates,” Tessa presses her lips together nervously, crossing her arms.

“Oh, you most definitely could. The guy might be a great defenseman, but he’s an idiot. I have no idea how he broke his hip while taking dance lessons with his girlfriend,” Chiddy says, getting Tessa to cackle wildly. Scott grips his stick like a vise. His veins look like they're about to burst as he picks at the tape of his helmet. “But, you seem very sweet, and perfect for the job. I’m Patrick, but everyone here just calls me Chiddy.”

“Awwe, thank you, Chiddy. I’m Tessa, _obviously,_ ” Tessa grins cheesily. “I don’t think I really have any nicknames besides Tess...I mean sometimes my family calls me Sam?”

“Well, that will change soon...how’s about T- Dog?” Chiddy tries out, laughing.

“I like it,” Tessa nods, beaming. “Very browski,” She snickers.

“Don’t worry about the other guys also...they’ll come around eventually,” Chiddy guides her to the edge of the rink to grab her skate guards. Scott’s eyes follow her every move like a predator stalks its prey. 

The moment she steps off the ice, Tessa is met with a large gust of air, and _his penetrating_ hazel eyes piercing into her. One of his eyebrows quirks up into his hairline before he glances away briefly before they cling back to her.

“Oh, I’m not. I just hope none of them hate me,” Tessa mumbles.

“How could anyone hate you?” 

“Um, well he hasn’t stopped giving me the serial killer stare since I’ve arrived...should I be worried about my safety or something?” Tessa mutters under her breath, inching her head in Scott’s direction. Chiddy looks over her shoulder to find his envious friend stabbing the ice with his blade. He simply has to chuckle to himself before meeting her concerned pout.

“Oh, _Scott._ Um, I’d keep my distance from him. He just has the longest hockey stick shoved up his ass,” Chiddy smirks. “How do I put this nicely without sounding like a bad best friend...He toys with girls until they’re like putty in his hands. And once he’s content with fucking them into the shape he wants, he throws them away.”

“Oh,” Tessa’s demeanor softens. “So I should steer clear is what you’re saying?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying...Trust me, no one needs to see the Moir gun show, again.” Chiddy laughs. “Just don’t mention the fact that I told you about his “women problems"," he huffs out a laugh with air quotes. "I don’t feel like being murdered with my skates in my sleep.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Tessa is quick to comfort him. “I need at least one friend alive here” Tessa smiles, shrugging her shoulders.

“HAHA, ditto. Sometimes being friends with the pretty team Captain is exhausting. I could tell the moment I saw you though, that you’re _different_...you'll have no problem handling Moir."

“Thank you,” She grins. “Well, I have one of my last single practices in a half-hour so I should be going, but it was a pleasure meeting you, Chiddy. I’ll see you Monday?” Tessa asks, working her delicate fingers through her tresses until it’s up in a messy ballerina bun with a few pieces poking out.

“I’ll be there,” Chiddy nods, slapping the boards before skating off in the opposite direction. “You’re gonna be fire T-Dog,” He calls to her.

Tessa lifts her head and flashes her prettiest smile, the one that makes her dimples stick out, and melts every man’s heart. It certainly stokes a blaze in his own...when she looks over her shoulder and acknowledges his presence. She scrunches her nose up at him before throwing him a smirk and turning on her heels.

She runs out the doors of the rink, leaving him to stare after her in wonder. Every girl on Vancouver U’s campus would fight each other just to get an ounce of attention from the school's “golden player”. But her? She’s probably halfway to the Canadian border by now as she flees from his line of sight.

_Okay, Ms. Tessa_ _Virtue._ Coming into my arena and my team? _Game on._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone and thank you so much for reading :) I have so many ideas for this story so please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
